Godzilla And Rodan Do Something Stupid
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla And Rodan Do Something Stupid  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I thought of something. Godzilla and Rodan doing something. Yeah, that's progress.

* * *

One pleasant day on Monster Island, Godzilla and Rodan were chilling with each other, wondering what to do.

"What do you want to do?" Godzilla asked, wagging his large tail.

Rodan rubbed his chin with his left hand, then he turned his head to the left, facing Godzilla. "Wanna do something stupid?"

Godzilla's eyes lit up. "Do I?"

And so, Godzilla and Rodan decided to blast the island with their atomic breathes. Why? Because they were giant, mutated reptiles, they can do what they want.  
Then, after several minutes that seemed like hours, the duo stopped, having blasted everything on the island to bits, making it completely brown.

"Man, this place looks even uglier than before," Godzilla commented, folding his arms.

Rodan rubbed the back of his head with his right wing. He then turned to his right, facing Godzilla. "Wanna do something stupider?"

Godzilla clapped his hands in glee. "Do I? Let's go raid some of the girls' panties!"

Godzilla and Rodan giggled like young schoolgirls as they headed towards the nearby island to the east, where they planned on raiding the female monsters' panties.

...Why would monsters have any underwear is beyond the physics of logic. But that doesn't matter, Godzilla and Rodan are having fun!

"Expecting something else?" Rodan stated, ending the thing on a cliffhanger. "Too Bad. Rodan Time."


	2. Chapter 2

Godzilla and Rodan were on the other side of Monster Island, raiding the female monsters' panties. Godzilla and Rodan were giggling like idiots as they had the panties on their heads, the panties being pink and yellow colored. The residential Mothra, who was in her adult moth form, flew over towards the section, gasping as she saw all of the panties on the ground, as well as noticing Godzilla and Rodan.

"Oooh!" Mothra fumed as she tackled Godzilla and Rodan down, using her yellow poison powder on them. "You two dorks always do bad things when you're bored!"

Godzilla and Rodan coughed as they got back up to their feet, shaking off the poisonous powder. Mothra stopped using the powder, although she was still enraged, and rightfully so.

"Hey girl, can you just be calm for once, like you always are?" Godzilla asked as he shrugged.

Rodan nodded in agreement, a pair of blue panties around his neck. "Yeah, we're just having fun doing stupid stuff."

Mothra murmured as she flapped her rainbow, butterfly wings. "Well, if you want to be idiots, then I guess you could go fight some generic monsters of the day on Generic Island Of The Day nearby." She turned herself around, pointing to the eastern direction. "It'll make you two happy, and keep you out of trouble."

Godzilla and Rodan looked at each other and nodded, but not before giving Mothra a wedgie, leaving her hanging on the top of a nearby mountain as they laughed, heading eastward as Godzilla went into the salty water while Rodan flew in the sky.

"Hey! This isn't funny!" Mothra exclaimed, her pink panties hanging from the ledge, "These aren't suppose to tear, guys!"


	3. Chapter 3

Godzilla and Rodan got bored of tormenting Mothra, so they decided to fly across all of Monster Island. Well, walk in Godzilla's case. Anyway, the two morons were looking for something to do, so they stopped by King Kong's place on the island.

"Oh man, this will be great," Godzilla chuckled as he rubbed his reptilian hands together. "Ol' Kong won't know what hit him. You're ready, Rodan?"

Rodan smirked as he nodded his head. "You bet. One windy wake up call, coming up." Rodan began moving his gigantic wings back and forth, creating huge gusts of wind. Of course, Godzilla hid behind Rodan, to prevent being bowled over by the strong winds.

King Kong was sleeping on the smooth green grass amongst the tropical palm trees, groaning as he shivered, feeling the cool air pulling in as he tried fighting it. He twisted and turned, his facial expressions changing in pitch as they were mostly of annoyance, with Godzilla and Rodan giggling like young girls.


	4. Chapter 4

King Ghidorah was flying high in the sky as he was coming down to one of his private owned islands, making touchdown with the shore as he approached the main land, only to see Godzilla and Rodan trashing the place with burgers. He fumed with rage as he exclaimed with all three of his heads, "**_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MORONS DOING!?_**"

Godzilla and Rodan both turned around, spotting King Ghidorah as they glanced at each other and laughed, with King Ghidorah grabbing both monsters with his left and right head respectively.

"Mind telling me why you two goofballs are wrecking everything?" King Ghidorah spoke in an annoyed tone with his middle head, sounding British.

Rodan chuckled as he glanced at Ghidorah. "We literally got nothing to do, so we're messing around with everyone."

"Yeah, especially a three headed chump like you!" Godzilla added with a laugh as he couldn't help himself.

King Ghidorah then smashed Godzilla and Rodan into each other, before whacking both monsters high into the air with a powerful whack from his two tails. "Go make morons of yourselves elsewhere!" He cackled as he then fired yellow lightning bolts at Godzilla and Rodan, watching them make a huge splash in the sea as he sighed in annoyance, resting on one of the mountain as he rolled his eyes with all three of his heads. "_Idiots...!_"


End file.
